simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction
Sime~Gen stories written by the fans, and the published authors. Some in collaboration with Jacqueline Lichtenberg and Jean Lorrah, others by individuals. All works not officially published is considered 'Alternative Sime~Gen'. Many fans try to keep to canon, while others tell alternative tales of the Sime~Gen Universe. Stories Written by the Fans Codes: Story Locations: (OS) = Official Site (simegen.com) (SP) = Secret pens Fanzines: AZ = Ambrov Zeor CZ = Companion in Zeor A A Change of Mind and Heart - Mary Lou Mendum - A precursor to Mary Lou's full length novel 'A Shift of Means' - AZ #19 - (OS) A Choice Gen - Mary Lou Mendum - CZ #9 (OS) A Companion's Duty - M. Alexis Pakulak -- NOTE:This novel contains tasteful but explicit gay sex scenes that are not pornographic, but integral to the plot. CZ #21 (OS) A Companion's Heart - Cheryl Wolverton - Alissa returns to Household Carre only to face the results of her impulsive decisions. Can she make it up to this Householding while finally finding what she really seeks? - CZ #12 - (OS) A Fork In The Path - M. Alexis Pakulak - CZ #22 - (OS) Age of the Heart - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Akuma No Monogatari - Kiri Aradia Morgan - (SP) A Legacy of Trust - Mary Lou Mendum - AZ #22 - (OS) A Mother's Choice - Winged Wolf - CZ #18 - (OS) A New Beginning Parts I to 9 - D. Dabinett - CZ #14, #14, #15, #16, #17, #21 and #22 - (OS) A Shift of Means - Mary Lou Mendum - A full length professional quality novel set in an out-territory Sime Center where the Tecton is just begining to make its presence felt. AZ #19 - (OS) A Tale of Trinroses - Mary Lou Mendum – CZ#9 (OS) Test of Courage - Mary Lou Mendum – CZ#19, #20 - (OS) A Time For Letting Go - Kerry L. Schaefer - Frevven is summoned back in-T after breaking the Tecton's rule about keeping sex and transfer separate with V'lissa, a rather determined and unconventional young lady who ends up pregnant. Before leaving, he and V'lis have to clarify their relationship and deal with a berserker. - AZ #14 - (OS) Ancient's Point of View, An - Cheryl Wolverton - (SP) Alarms of Struggle and Flight - John Cowan - An interesting but improbable story about a new lifeform. - CZ #13 - (OS) And My Children - Kerry L. Schaefer - The last Frevven story. In it Frevven sacrifices his life for the future. - AZ #19 - (OS) Archangel's Heir - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Autumn Roses - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) B Belling the Cat - Andrea Alton - CZ #12 - (OS) Be Not Afraid - Marge Robbins - A young channel learns the hard way what it means to be ambrov Chanel - (OS) Blood Taint - Katherine X. Rylien – CZ#16 - (OS) Borderville - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) Breakfast - Jocelyn Stewart - (SP) Black Archangel, The - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) C Chains Like Knives - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Circus - Kaas Baichtal - (SP) Committment - Jean Lorrah - Short story starring Risa Tigue - AZ #5 - (OS) Controller's Dilemma - Marge Robbins & Kerry L. Schaefer - Aran, Sectuib in Chanel, has to chose between obeying Tecton rules or honoring his Oath to Chanel as he struggles to help Frevven the last disjunct channel – AZ - (OS) Cows - Kaas Baichtal - (SP) Creeping Post, The - Klide & Huge - (SP) D Dark Legend: A Story in the Stars - Cheryl Wolverton - (SP) Dear Diary - Zoe Farris - (SP) Donation - Jean Lorrah - Short story starring Risa Tigue - AZ #3 - (OS) Doves & Wolves - Kaas Baichtal - (SP) Down from the Mountains - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) Dream Chaser - Cheryl Wolverton - Alissa goes out territory chasing her dream - (OS) Dream Tower - Katie Filipowicz - A young Gen learns what it truly means to be a Companion - ZF #4 - (OS) Dreams Less Sweet - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Dupe the Donor - Eliza ambrov Halwyn - (SP) E Easy as Hop, Skip and Jump - Jacqueline Lichtenberg - Easy is set in the space age when Simes served aboard space ships as astrogators - AZ #4 - (OS) Equal Partners - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Escape to Sime Territory - Warbat - (SP) F Facts of Life, The - Eliza ambrov Halwyn - (SP) Fire's Shadow - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Fireflies - Kaas Baichtal - (SP) First Companion - Anne Pinzow - CZ #1 - (OS) First Transfer - Jean Lorrah & Jacqueline Lichtenberg - A lovely poem - (OS) Forbidden Words - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) G Galloping Conclusions - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Gen's Point of View, A - Cheryl Wolverton - (SP) Gifts of the Daimon - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) H Halwyn Chronicles, The - Eliza ambrov Halwyn - (SP) Hatfull of Pins, A - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Healer's Heart - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Hunt, The - Zoe Farris - (SP) I Icy Nager - Andrea Alton - (OS) Imp of the Perverted - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) In Defense of next Tuesday - Jean Lorrah - In Defense of next Tuesday is a short story by Jean Lorrah, appears in the fanzine AZ #2 (OS) In Passing - Jocelyn Stewart - (SP) Innocence Shared - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) K Komachi - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) L Lady Mairose - Jean Airey - Another tale of Lady Mairose the Gen to survive transfer with a Sime - CZ #6 - (OS) Legend of Distect Isles - Jean Airey - The legendary tale of the first nonfatal transfer between a Sime and a Gen - CZ #6 - (OS) Legend of Old Earth, A - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) Life 101 - Eileen O'Neill – (SP) Light of Zeor - Marge Robbins & Jacqueline Lichtenberg - The Founding of Household Chanel, born out of Zeor - - (OS) Little Red Riding Hood and the Free Band Raider -Eliza ambrov Halwyn - (SP) Lord of the North - Jean Airey - Yet another wonderful legend - CZ #7 - (OS) Lortuen - Jacqueline Lichtenberg - Love story with a twist - (OS) Love in the Wild - Garth ambrov Halwyn (written when he was 12) - (SP) M Mare's Nest, A - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Mari's Story - Eliza ambrov Halwyn - (SP) Mog - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) Moonlight Sonata - Mary Lou Mendum - (SP) My Life My Trust - Kerry L. Schaefer - Opening story in a series about Frevven Aylmeer, one of the last disjunct channels to be trained by the Tecton. Frevven is sent on an out-T assignment where he encounters a particularly vicious offshoot of the Church of the Purity. - AZ #13 - (OS) My life is My Own - Cherri Muñoz - A coming-of-age story of a young boy who must free himself of parental domination in order to search out his own personal destiny. It's not an action/adventure story in the sf tradition, but a heart-warming tale of personal triumph in the search for Identity. - (OS) My Big Sister Has Tentacles - Jenn Vesperman - New sime in the family from a child’s point of view - (OS) Mystery, The - Kaas Baichtal - (SP) N Need Revealed - Cheryl Wolverton - (SP) Not Into Temptation - Kerry L. Schaefer - When Frevven is taken prisoner by Distect terrorists some years later, he is once again reunited with his daughter. Together, they plot their escape. - AZ #18 - (OS) O Obsession - Eliza ambrov Halwyn - (SP) One Hundred Days of Hunting - Kaas Baichtal - (SP) One Night in Bangor - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) Operation High Time - Jacqueline Lichtenberg - Channels and Politics: A story of Mairus Farris, grandson of the legendary Digen Farris - AZ #6 - (OS) P Pagar El Precio - Kier Neustaedter - AZ #17 - (OS) Partners - Andrea Alton - CZ #8 - (OS) Pearl Hollow - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) PlaySime Interview - Eliza ambrov Halwyn - (SP) Q No Entries R Rainbow of Roses, A - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Rose - Eliza ambrov Halwyn - (SP) Rose Garden, The - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Ruthless - Kaas Baichtal - (SP) S Scourge of Allah, The - Sunraven - (SP) Scrapbook Second Decade after Unity - bae - (SP) Selyn Brothers - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) Shining Star - Marge Robbins - Not so typical changeover story - CZ #11 -(OS) Sime's Point of View, A - Cheryl Wolverton - (SP) Sime~Gen Filk Songs and Rhymes - various authors - CZ #16 -(OS) Sime Surgeon - Jacqueline Lichtenberg - An Early Draft of Unto Zeor,Forever - AZ 7,8, 9,11 - (OS) Step after Step - Marge Robbins - Kareen, a young gen who later founds Householding Chanel, learns what it means to be ambrov Zeor - CZ #11 - (OS) Straddling Borders - Sansha - (SP) Streetwalking - Pat Gribben - Alternate universe comedy - CZ #1 - (OS) Sugar - Kaas Baichtal - (SP) Suicide by Sime - Betsy Westphal - (SP) Summer Afternoon America 1980 - Jean Lorrah - AZ #11 - (OS) Summer's Song - Ann Marie Olson – (SP) T Tentacles of Doom - Jean Airey - A delightful Doctor Who cross-universe story, featuring Dr. Who. - CZ #10 - (OS) Test of Courage - Mary Lou Mendum - CZ #18 - (OS) The Channels Exemption - Jacqueline Lichtenberg - A young Gen brought up to hate and fear Simes now holds a channel's life in her hands. A short story by Jacqueline set in the spacefaring era of the Sime~Gen universe. - (OS) The Creeping Need - Zoe Farris - A well-done Sime~Gen horror story - CZ #13 - (OS) The Dilemma of the Doubtful Document - Mary Lou Mendum - CZ #13 - (OS) The Farris Factor Parts One to Six - Doreen DaBinett - CZ #23, #24 - (OS) The Hows of Zero - Susann Kohinoor & Paula Smith - A comedy - AZ #2 - (OS) The Mystery of the Malachite Mouse - Mary Lou Mendum - CZ #13 - (OS) The Old Killroom - Jenn Vesperman - CZ #12 - (OS) The Only Good Sime - Kerry L. Schaefer - A full-length novel comprising the events in the Frevven series of short stories. Frevven was the last disjunct channel to be trained by the Tecton. - AZ CZ #5 - (OS) The Problem of the Pilfered Pen - Mary Lou Mendum - AZ #24 - (OS) The Way to Zeor - Kerry L. Schaefer - After V'lissia runs away to the Distect, taking Valthea with her, Frevven must put his own hurt aside and deal with a young Sime who is not doing well in her efforts at disjunction - AZ #17 - (OS) Third - Jocelyn Stewart - (SP) This Day - Jocelyn Stewart - (SP) Three Gnossiennes - Mary Lou Mendum - (SP) Time for Always, A - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) To Find A Place - by Kerry Schaefer - (later known as Kerry Lindemann-Schaefer) - AZ #15 (OS) To Catch a Lord - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) To Strike a Spark, To Light a Fire - Jacqueline Lichtenberg - A pair of short scenes about Digen's changeover...These are the very first words of Sime fiction ever written. Jacqueline Lichtenberg. 113 AU (After Unity) We meet Digen Farris for the first time. - (OS) Typical - Eliza ambrov Halwyn - (SP) U Undertow- Kaas Baichtal - (SP) V Vale of Tears - Kaas Baichtal - (SP) Veraille - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) Vocation - Katherine Rylien - CZ #15 - (OS) W What Must I Do? - Cheryl Wolverton - Alissa is newly established and running for her life - CZ #12 - (OS) What Price Immortality? - Ann Marie Olson - (SP) What Would You Do? - Zoe Farris - (SP) Womb of Heaven - Eileen O'Neill - (SP) Worst Way to Die - Marge Robbins - Aran, Sectuib in Chanel, has the unenviable task of convincing out-Territory Gens that Simes aren't evil demons. - (OS) X No Entries Y No Entries Z No Entries